Donquixote Liliana
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.
1. Before We Left

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Warning(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Chapter One: Before We Left**

"Roci!" A five year old who wore the traditional Celestial Dragon garb said to his four year old brother. "It's going to be Lily's birthday soon! Let's make her a card!"

"Okay!" Rocinante agreed.

" _Make?_ " Another Celestial Dragon who was passing through the hallway had overheard them. "Why would you _make_ something? That's what slaves are for!"

"Slaves?" Doflamingo asked.

"Of course! All humans are beneath us Gods!" The Celestial Dragon told him. "Come with me,"

The Celestial Dragon, Yuno, led them through the halls. They had to take it slowly since Rocinante tripped a few times. Yuno led them to a room filled with people who wore ragged clothing. Those people looked like they haven't eaten in a while. Once they saw Yuno, they immediately got into a position that showed respect towards him. "What are those things around their necks?" Doflamingo asked.

"They're bomb collars," Yuno explained. "If they disobey, kill them with a click of a button. So what do you want to give to your sister?"

"We want a card!" Doflamingo ordered. "The bestest card in the world! It better make her happy or I'll explode you guys!"

"Doffy," Rocinante said quietly. "I wanna help make the card,"

"Pfft," Doflamingo said. "Didn't you hear Saint Yuno? These people are below us! Let them do all the work!" He then turned back to the slaves.

XXX  
 **Liliana's POV**

Today was my tenth birthday. One of my younger brothers, Doffy, the older one, handed me a card. I opened it up and was expecting slightly sloppy handwriting and their cute little pictures that they draw. I was surprised to see that the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY were written in neat _cursive._ _'Doffy and Roci can't write in cursive and this isn't Mother or Father's handwriting!'_ I also noticed that the pictures were not of their creation either.

"Who made this card?" I asked them.

"We had the slaves do it," Doffy told me.

I froze. "Doffy, did you say _slaves_?" Father asked.

"Yeah!" Doffy nodded. "They have to do whatever we tell them or I'll explode their collars! I already killed like four of them!"

"Doffy!" Mother scolded. "Killing is wrong!"

"But Saint Yuno said that they're below us!" Doffy claimed. "We're gods!"

"Doffy," Father knelt down to Doffy's level. "Humans are not below us. We are not gods but humans too,"

"Lily?" Roci's soft voice reached my ears.

"What is it Roci?" I asked, picking up my youngest brother and placing him on my lap.

Roci reached into his robe and took out a bracelet. "Happy birthday Lily!"

I took the bracelet from him. It wasn't made of anything fancy like gold. In fact, it was a bead bracelet. A few of the beads had letters spelling out: LILLYANNA.

"Roci, you spelled Lily's name wrong!" Doffy said.

"Sorry," Roci apologized but I placed my hand on his head.

"That's what makes it unique," I told him. "We will always know it was made by you, little brother," Roci seemed to lighten up at that statement.

XXX

After the talk with Father, Doffy seemed to not be interested in slaves anymore. However, we were wrong. When I was playing hide and seek with Roci, I saw Doffy in the dining room, sipping tea. He spat the tea out at threw the cup towards a person in chains. The cup shattered against the slave's head. "You stupid slave! This tea is not hot enough!"

"Doffy!" I stepped in. "Didn't Father already talked to you about this?"

"Lily, these slaves are under the command of the Celestial Dragons," Doffy told me. "We can get them to do whatever we want!"

I shook my head and decided that even if I did talk to him, he wouldn't listen. I went back to looking for Roci.

XXX

We were leaving Mariejois. "Are you sure Saint Homing!?" The other Celestial Dragons exclaimed. "I thought you'd be the last person to do that! You're saying you give up your status as a god and reduce yourself to a human!?"

But Father still smiled. "I _am_ human. Since I was born,"

"Are you saying we are too-eh!?"

"That's sacrilege! Who do you think we Celestial Dragons are!?"

"Traitor! You've always been heretical!"

"He's right, traitor!"

But Father wasn't fazed by these insults. "I don't care what you think. Humans are wonderful," He was still smiling. "It is way more satisfying to live as a human. That's how I think,"

"Eek! What did you say!?"

"So rude-eh!"

"Get out of Mariejois now!"

XXX

During the boat trip, I sat on the deck reading a book. I heard footsteps and looked up to see my baby brothers. "What's wrong?"

"Are we really leaving Mariejois?" Roci asked.

"Seems like it," I answered.

"Eh!?" Doffy was shocked at my answer. "Father's an idiot for making us leave! We had everything there! I don't want to move to a place full of worthless humans!"

"Doffy, stop it," I said, hints of irritation in my voice.

Doffy seemed to have sensed my annoyance and stopped the chat about slaves. But I knew he was still upset. I looked back at Mariejois as we sailed farther and farther away from it.

* * *

 **SO how do you like this idea? Pretty interesting right? I wanted to do something that hasn't been done before (that I know of).  
We also created a Deviant Art account shuichi-akai dot deviantart dot com (Just replace the words dot with the actual punctuaction mark and remove the spaces)  
There we will post art we drew for our fanfiction. It may not be the best drawing, but we don't have any software to edit our pictures except Paint. The pictures are all hand drawn with pencil and color pencils unless otherwise stated.  
If you want to draw a scene or character from our fanfiction, feel free and just post it up on deviantart and PM us a link.  
[SPOILER ALERT] If you read Liliana's biography/backstory, it will contain major spoilers for like most of the fanfiction. But we may change parts of it to fit the storyline we create.**

* * *

 **Daichi: So many stories!  
Kai: Will you ever finish ONE of them?  
Skai: I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE TOO MANY PLOT BUNNIES IN MY HEAD! GAH!  
Daichi: …  
Kai: …  
Skai: THE PLOT BUNNIES! AHH!**


	2. Slave?

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Warning(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Slave!?**

The boat began to stop and docked at a small town. "This is the furthest we can go with you," The guards said. "This is a northern country that isn't part of the World Government. There is nothing inconvenient about it and we've provided you the necessary wealth and accommodations,"

"Thank you," Father and Mother said.

"Then please return your Celestial Dragon chip," He held his hand out.

Mother and Father took off their wristbands and handed it to him. Roci and I followed suit. Doffy wasn't though. "Doffy," I told him. Doffy muttered something but handed his wristband to the guard.

XXX

We were not given a house. _'This_ cannot _be considered a_ house! _This is a mansion!'_

"Let the four of us live happily here," Father said.

"We need to unpack first," Mother reminded.

We brought our things inside. "Father, where are the slaves?" Doffy asked. "Let the slaves put away our stuff.

 _'_ Great _, slaves again. Why can't Doffy get the point?'_ I heard Roci open up one of the chests containing the money and treasure.

"If there aren't any let's go buy some," Doffy went on.

Father sighed. "Lily, Doffy, Rocinante, we have to teach you from scratch,"

I turned to Roci and saw that the lid had closed on him and he was struggling to get out. "Roci!" I hurriedly lifted the lid up, allowing him to get free from the chest.

XXX

When the townspeople found out we were former Celestial Dragons, things immediately went violent. I had come home from exploring the woods to discover that our house was on fire! "Hey, you were the Celestial Dragons' slave girl, right?" A person asked me.

"S-Slave?" _'They thought I was my family's_ slave _!? I guess I do look more like Grandmother than my siblings and parents but still…'_

"Don't worry," They smiled at me. "Those Celestial Dragons can't harm you anymore,"

I decided to go along with the story. _'At least this way I can get info without being attacked. But…what about Mother and Father!? And where are Doffy and Roci!?'_ "Where are the Celestial Dragons?"

"They managed to get away but we'll find them after we finish destroying their home!" They declared.

I bit my tongue and clenched my fist. _'If I try to stop them, they would realize that I'm not a slave but one of the former Celestial Dragons. Being thought of as a former slave has its advantages,'_ I turned and started to walk away. Once far enough, I broke into a jog and then a run. _'I need to find them! I need to know if they're alright!'_

XXX

I was running through the woods. _'This the most likely place they'd run to,'_ I ended up tripping on a tree root and fell to the ground.

"Lily!" I heard Father call.

"Father?" I got back up and winced. I had a scrape on my left knee.

"Lily!"

I headed over to where I thought Father's voice was coming from. "Father!"

"Lily!"

Father's voice got louder. I knew that I was headed in the right direction and that I was close. I ran faster and bumped into Father. "Father!"

"Lily," He brought me into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded, out of breath. "Mother? Doffy? Roci?"

"They're also fine," Father assured me. "Come on,"

XXX

"Lily!" Doffy and Roci ran towards me and I hugged them tightly.

"Doffy, Roci, I'm glad you're alright," I said.

"You're not hurt are you?" Doffy asked.

I shook my head. "They didn't hurt me. They…they thought I was…a slave…"

"A SLAVE!?" Doffy exclaimed. "I'll show them! My sister is _not_ a slave!"

"Doffy don't," I said. "If they think I'm a slave, I can probably get some necessities and sneak them to you guys,"

"Lily, that's dangerous," Mother shook her head. "It's too risky,"

"Well I can't just sit around and do nothing!" I argued. "I want to help you guys! That's what family does!"

"What if they find out?" Homing asked, worriedly.

"I still want to help," I told them adamantly. "You all will have trouble getting food from the towns and villages. I can help. Trust me, Father, Mother," I started to head back to the town.

"Be careful, Lily," I could hear Mother say.

XXX

"You're the former slave girl, right?" I tensed up as I was addressed by one of the townsfolk. "You don't have a place to stay, right?" I slightly nodded. "You can stay at my inn. It must've been a horrifying experience, living with those monsters!"

I dug my nails into my palm to avoid defending my family. "Th-They forced me to do…things…" I said quietly, trying to sound like a traumatized slave. _'I need to be convincing. I can't let them know, not yet. If I show them how friendly I am they might treat Mother, Father, and my little siblings better,'_

The woman brought me to her inn and gave me the keys to a room. "Here you go darling. It must've been horrible being the slaves of those awful Celestial Dragons!"

I just nodded without saying anything. She left me to attend to the front desk. I looked at the room I was going to stay in. _'It's empty without them. It's not fair that they suffer while I stay at this inn,'_

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait.  
By the way, the anime/manga didn't mention the name of Homing's wife so I just decided to name her Mari.  
Donquixote Law: **Pwease weeb a weboo! (Please leave a review)  
 **Lily:** Who are you? Aww, you're so cute! *Hugs him* Want something to eat?  
 **Donquixote Law:** Cay! (Cake!)  
 **Skai:** Law, you're in the wrong universe!  
 **Donquixote Law:** Buh wiwy hash cay! (But Lily has cake)


	3. Mother's Death

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Warning(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Lily: 11 years old  
Doffy: 6 years old  
Roci: 4 years old**

 **Chapter Three: Mother's Death**

 **Lily's POV**

It was morning time. I was given some breakfast by the innkeeper. It was nothing special, just some bread and milk. I knew I was probably expected to help out if I were to stay in this town. ' _Just because I was a "former slave" doesn't mean I can freeload forever,'_ I thought about what jobs I could do. _'Mother and I used to care for our small garden back at Mariejois, so I can be a gardener. I guess I could possibly be a maid since all slaves have to clean. I could also probably be a waitress at a café, though I'm still just a kid,'_

I ate part of the bread and drank the milk. I tucked the remaining piece of bread into my backpack to give to my family when I meet up with them. I exited my room, careful to make sure that nothing fell out of my backpack. As I was heading out to town, I encountered the innkeeper. "Thank you for letting me stay,"

"No worries child!" She told me. "People like us don't deserve to be treated horribly by those Celestial Dragons!"

 _'Not all Celestial Dragons are bad,'_ I wanted to say that, to defend my family. "Do you know where the nearest café is?"

"Just exit the inn and head to the left, child," She answered. "I never got your name though,"

"L—" I paused. _'What if they recognized my name?'_ "Lily. Just Lily,"

XXX

The café was nothing too extravagant. It had a couple wooden tables with a couple wooden chairs, four chairs per tables. There was a counter with some pastries on display and a few cash registers. I went up to the man at the register. "May I have a job please?"

"A job? You?" He asked as if I was joking. "You're just a child! Why would you need a job?"

"I need the money," I answered quietly and shyly.

"Kid, what's your name?" He asked.

"Lily…" I mumbled.

"Where are your parents?"

I bit my lower lip and managed to form fake tears. "They're gone…I…I'm a former…slave…" I said the last word quieter but the man clearly heard me.

My acting seemed to work and the man sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess you could clean the tables and help sweep up the place,"

I immediately bowed. "Thank you sir!"

XXX

I worked there from seven in the morning to two in the afternoon. My lunch was a few pastries, the cost deducted from my paycheck. I would eat a croissant and save a few pastries for later. They were usually something small such as cinnamon rolls. I'd bring this to my family at night, when there were most likely no one in the village awake.

Roci and Doffy enjoyed the sweet treats. I could tell that they didn't have much to eat due to them being skinnier and weighing less than when we first arrived. _'I wish that the villagers would understand that we aren't like the other Celestial Dragons,'_

Mother looked paler and was coughed many times when I visited. "Mother? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry Lily," Mother told me.

"Are you ill?" I questioned. "I'll bring medicine the next time I visit,"

"No, I'm fine," Mother assured me but I didn't believe her.

When I left that night, Roci and Doffy caught up with me before I got close to the village. "You guys can't be here! There might be villagers nearby!" I scolded them.

"Lily," Roci said. "Mother is sick!"

"Please bring some medicine next time!" Doffy added. "She doesn't want to worry you because you've already done so much for us!"

I placed a hand on each of my little brothers' heads and smiled. "Don't worry, I already planned on buying her medicine. Now go on back before Mother and Father become worried. I'll see you both soon,"

XXX

My pay was never constant. It depended on how many customers came and how much of a tip they left for me. Some of them considered me "cute and innocent" so they left me a slightly larger size of a tip than most waitresses got. When I first became a worker at the café, the owner only had me clean up but due to the large amounts of customers they needed more waiters and waitresses.

I didn't eat as much for a whole week in order to save up money for Mother's medicine. I had studied some medicine because I wanted to be a doctor. I had plenty of experience of small injuries due to Roci's clumsiness. Mother's symptoms were a cough, sore throat, slight fever, and fatigue. My diagnosis was she had a cold.

I returned to my family's place with the medicine and more pastries. "Lily you didn't have to," Mother said at sight of the bottle.

I poured the right measurement into the cap and handed it to her. "Mother, you're sick so you need to drink this,"

"Lily, how are things in the village?" Father asked me.

"They're still looking for you guys," I answered. "I fear they'll find you guys soon,"

XXX

 **Lily: 13 years old  
Doffy: 8 years old  
Roci: 6 years old**

For two years we lived like this. For my brothers' birthdays, I managed to save up for a small cherry pie for each of their birthdays. I wish I could've done better, but I was only a teenager. Mother's help still seemed to be depleting. During my last visit I discovered that she was bedridden. _'Why isn't the medicine working!?'_

I was really low on money. Doffy and Roci were running around the village, stealing food and digging through the trash for them to eat. I never ate lunch and dinner, telling the owner that I'd eat leftovers when he questioned why I wasn't eating during my lunch break. I knew it was really suspicious but I couldn't afford the pastries if I wanted to save up money.

It took many weeks until I finally saved enough money for the strongest cold medicine in the village. I paid and grabbed the bottle, running towards the woods. I literally threw the door open. "Mother! I have medicine!"

But they were silent, except for Roci's crying. Roci was crying against the bed, Mother lying still in it. Father's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape. He was staring at Mother. _'What's wrong?'_ I was confused and took a step forward.

Doffy was the one to notice me. "Lily…"

"Mother needs to wake up, I bought the strongest medicine at the shop," I held up the bottle.

"Mother's not waking up,"

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

Doffy looked away. "Mother's dead,"

My grip loosened and the plastic bottle fell from my hand and to the wooden floor. My legs felt like jelly and I collapsed to my knees. My face felt wet with tears. _'No…'_ My breathing quickened. _'No…No! No! No!'_

I heard a scream. After a few seconds I realized _I_ was the one screaming. Doffy put his arms around me. "It's my fault! I wasn't quick enough! I should've brought the medicine sooner!"

"It's not your fault, Lily!" But I didn't listen to Doffy.

"My fault! My fault!" I cried, pushing Doffy away.

I got up and ran, not thinking about where my destination was. _'Mother is dead because of me!'_ I didn't listen to Doffy, Father, and Roci calling my name. _'It's my fault that Mother's dead!'_

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! If you're wondering why Lily wasn't put into an orphanage, she refused so the villagers didn't try to force her.**

 **The next couple chapters will most likely be in Third Person. It will show some scenes with Doflamingo, Rocinante, and Homing from after Lily's leave.**

 **Before I work on the next chapter of** _ **Donquixote Law**_ **I want to finish another one of** _ **Warlord Puppies.**_


	4. Gone

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Warning(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Lily: 13 years old  
Doffy: 8 years old  
Roci: 6 years old**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Gone**

 **Lily's POV**

I continued to run. _'If I stay here, I'll just cause more trouble than help!'_ I didn't pay attention to where I was running. When I finally stopped, I realized that I had gone deeper into the forest with a fast-flowing river nearby. I leaned against a tree trunk, exhausted. "It's my fault…"

I heard a loud growl that immediately made me alert. A pack of wolves was approaching me, licking their chops and baring their fangs. I stood up but I was still tired from all the running. _'At a time like this!? The wolves just_ had _to be nearby!'_

I kept my eyes on the wolves, slowly backing away. However, the wolves were really hungry and they charged at me. I panicked, not knowing what to do. So I ran. It was a stupid idea because the wolves were faster than me, one of them quickly managing a scratch to my leg. Pain shot through my limb and I fell.

The wolves were onto me real fast. I kicked them and punched them with all of my might, rolling to the side. I managed to stand once more and continued to run. Blood dripped from a wound on my forehead and blinded me. Before I knew it, the ground beneath me disappeared and I fell into the river.

I flailed my arms and legs wildly, trying to resurface. But the river current was too strong for me. Water flooded my nostrils and mouth. I tried to spit the water out but it was futile. It was a waste of energy. Once I got rid of the water from my mouth more water would immediately replace it. _'Is this how it ends?'_ I lost consciousness.

XXX

 **No POV**

"Lily!" Homing shouted. "Liliana!"

"Lily!" Rocinante and Doflamingo called.

They continued searching for an hour before returning to the small shack. None of their calls received a response. Doflamingo angrily looked to their father. "This is your fault!"

"Doffy—" Roci tried to defend their father but Doffy wouldn't listen.

"If you hadn't given up our position as Celestial Dragons, this wouldn't have happened!" Doffy accused. "Mother would still be alive! Lily wouldn't have ran away!"

"I…I thought that we could live a happy life alongside humans…" Homing fell to his knees, crying. "I thought that the villagers would understand!" _'I'm sorry Mari…I'm a horrible husband! I'm sorry Lily…I'm sorry Roci…I'm sorry Doffy…I'm a horrible father!'_

That night, the three buried Mari. It was a rainy funeral, as if the sky itself was mourning the lost.

XXX

Roci hardly ate anything the next morning and Doffy noticed this. "Roci," He held a piece of bread they had taken from the trash this morning. "You need to eat more,"

Roci turned away. "I miss Lily,"

"Roci, if Lily was here she'd tell you to eat more," Doflamingo said.

"But Lily's not here!" Roci said, tears visibly welling up. "I just want our big sister back! I just want our mother back!" Unable to restrain himself, Roci broke down into sobs.

Doflamingo brought his little brother into a hug. "I miss them too, Roci. I miss them too," _'I'll get revenge on everyone. I'll get revenge on the Celestial Dragons. I'll get revenge on those villagers. I'll get revenge on Fa—Homing. I no longer consider him my father, not after what happened to Mother and Lily,'_

XXX

A sixteen year old boy was walking alongside the river, where it had calmed down in these parts. He saw someone on the riverbank, lying down. "Hey, are you alright?" He approached her and saw the blood. "You're bleeding!" He looked around but saw no one to help. The boy picked the thirteen year old girl up and ran in the direction of the town.

XXX

 **Lily's POV**

My body was hurting everywhere. My head was pounding with a horrible headache. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting against the white light. "Where…am I?"

"A hospital," I turned and saw a doctor holding a clipboard. "A boy found you unconscious on the riverbank and brought you here. Judging by your wounds, you were attack by wolves,"

 _'Wolves?'_ I blinked, confused.

"Do you know your name?" The doctor asked.

"My…name?" I parroted. "I think it's Liliana,"

"Can you spell it?"

"L-I-L-I-A-N-A," I answered.

The doctor had a confused look. "The bracelet you was wearing was spelt L-I-L-L-Y-A-N-N-A,"

"Huh?" I was confused once more. _'Lillyanna…Why does it seem so familiar?'_ "I feel like…that bracelet was given to me by someone…"

"You don't remember?" The doctor questioned.

 _'Why…why can't I recall anything else? What's going on!?'_ I put a hand to my forehead. "It's like there's a fog…I only know my name and that the bracelet is special…"

"Retrograde amnesia," The doctor said. "You're suffering from retrograde amnesia,"

"Retrograde amnesia?" I inquired. _'What's retrograde amnesia?'_

"Retrograde amnesia is the loss of memory-access to events that occurred, or information that was learned before an injury or onset of a disease," The doctor defined. "Your case is you forgot everything before your injuries,"

"Oh," I looked down to my hands. _'Did I ever have a family? Is there anyone looking for me? Guess I'll never know,'_

"What's weird is that you aren't in the database of any hospitals," The doctor added. "I couldn't find any information about you,"

* * *

 **The reason why Lily's information isn't in the hospital database is because her family didn't register into the hospitals yet. And of course the health records of the Celestial Dragons wouldn't be available to commoners.**

 **Also, we have no idea how it feels like to have amnesia. We hope none of you readers have experienced it either.**

 **[SPOILER] The boy who found Lily will adopt her like a sister. Just wanted to put that out in case some of you start shipping them.  
**

 **WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY THAT THE FANART OF LILIANA WAS SO HORRIBLE!?**

 **CF8WRK4U:** We read that story, the one where Corazon and Dofla-Asshole are sent to the past into their younger selves' bodies, right? It was so angsty and I (Daichi) cried when Doflamingo took Corazon prisoner! It's really well written and if you want, we can post it on Fanfiction DOT net (crediting you of course).

 **Starrat:** Thanks and here's the next chapter!

 **lostdog200:** Lily felt like she'd cause the deaths of the rest of her family if she had stayed with them. As for where she'll go, there's a spoiler right above the review responses. And about your question for why the name Mari, I (Skai) was reading a Detective Conan chapter where the mysterious child's name was Mary/Mari and kinda liked the sound of it. I also looked the name up and in Japanese, Mari means "truth and reason." I guess it kinda fits the mother.


	5. Kazoku

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Warning(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Kazoku**

 **Lily: 13 years old  
Doffy: 8 years old  
Roci: 6 years old  
Kazoku: 16 years old**

A blonde curly-haired teenager was sitting in his small house. It felt as empty as it had always been for the past eight years when his parents abandoned him and his little sister, leaving town with only a letter explaining their disappearance. He still kept that letter, despite all of these years.

 _To Kazoku,_

 _We are leaving and never returning. You're in charge of Kana now. Her medical bills are too costly for us._

 _From,  
Mom and Dad_

In the end, his sister had died a few days after their parents had left. He knew the reason why they didn't really care about them. They were adopted and not related by blood. The two adults were people who thought that the blood bond actually mattered. To them, they wouldn't really care if Kazoku and Kana died. They only adopted them to look good in front of their friends.

"Blood bond my ass," Kazoku muttered. "Family isn't defined by blood,"

"Purupurupuru," The Transponder Snail hummed. "Purupurupuru,"

Kazoku picked up the transmitter. "Hello?"

 _"Mr. Kazoku, the girl you brought in is awake. I just thought to inform you if you want to visit her,"_

"I'm on my way," Kazoku then hung up.

XXX

Lily was lying in the hospital bed, her body a bit less sore than the day before. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," She said quietly.

The door opened revealing a boy three years older than her. "Hi there," Kazoku greeted. "I'm Kazoku, the boy who brought you here,"

"Thank you for bringing me here," Lily said. "I'm Liliana,"

"The doctor told me you have amnesia," Kazoku took a seat in the chair beside Lily's bed. "I'm sorry to hear about that,"

"It's not your fault," Lily told him.

"So…" Kazoku fiddled with his thumbs, unsure of what he should say. "I bet your family's worried about you. They might be looking for you right now,"

"I'm not sure how far I washed downstream," Lily said. "It might be a long time until they find me, if I even have one,"

 _'She's right,'_ Kazoku thought. _'She'll be sent to an orphanage after she's discharged…I don't think that'll help much with her memories,'_ "What if I adopt you?"

"Adopt me?" Lily questioned.

"I'll adopt you as my little sister," Kazoku answered.

"But we just met!" Lily pointed out.

"True," Kazoku agreed. "But how about we get to know each other? I'll visit you every day and I'll tell you more about myself. If you change your mind after you're discharged, you can come live with me,"

"I don't want to be a bother…" Lily said.

"My house is kinda empty with just me," Kazoku told her. "It's no big deal. So what do you say?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

XXX

Roci and Doffy were eating garbage. "Hurry up Roci! Eat as much as you can!" Doffy urged.

"What about Father?" Roci asked.

Doffy scowled. "He's an adult! Let him get his own food!" _'That bastard should just starve for what he did!'_

From the shadows, four people seemed to have taken interest in the two boys. "Most kids wouldn't have lasted this long," The shortest said.

"You're right," The eldest agreed. "By the way, you have a piece of meat stuck to your cheek,"

XXX

Kazoku visited Lily every day. Sometimes he would bring books and sometimes he would just tell Lily more about himself. He worked at the town's bakery, occasionally bringing delicious treats for Lily to try. He loved to draw and even sketched a portrait of Lily.

After a few months, Lily was given the okay to be discharged from the hospital. "So what's your answer to my offer?" Kazoku asked. "Would you like to be my little sister?'

 _'I have no place to go and Kazoku has been really kind to me,'_ Lily thought before nodding. "I would love that!"

XXX

 **Lily: 14 years old  
Doffy: 9 years old  
Roci: 6 years old  
Kazoku: 17 years old**

It was Doflamingo's ninth birthday, his first birthday without their mother or sister. October 23, XXXX was a cold and miserable day. He had no mother or sister. He would've let himself drop dead long ago if it weren't for his younger brother. It was his duty as an older brother to protect him, make sure Rocinante survived.

Rather than a candle, he had a match. Instead of a cake, he had a bruised and dirtied apple that they had cleaned up as best as they could. He held the match between his pointer finger and thumb, gazing into the flame. _'Wishes are pointless. Nothing will come to you just because you want it to. You need to actually do something about it. I_ will _protect my brother at any cost and I_ will _make Homing pay one day,'_

He blew out the flame of the match.

XXX

Early in the morning, Doflamingo would wake up. Careful to not disturb his little brother, he quietly left the shack. He would continuously punch and kick at trees until his limbs began to ache badly. _'I need to get stronger! If I'm not strong, then I can't protect Roci!'_

Four figures continued to watch him from afar. "Think he could be of use to us?"

"He doesn't seem too special," One said. "Let's just continue watching for now,"

* * *

 **I apologize for the VERY long wait! I was working on other stories! I also have to be honest, I kinda forgot all about this story. But after five months, I finally finished typing up Donquixote Liliana Chapter 5 and uploaded it!**


	6. New Sights

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Warning(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Chapter Six: New Sights**

 **Lily: 14 years old**  
 **Doffy: 9 years old**  
 **Roci: 7 years old**  
 **Kazoku: 17 years old**

"You won't be able to take on a group of angry villagers like that,"

Doflamingo stopped attacking the tree at the sound of the unknown voice. He turned around and came face to face with a boy around his age. The boy had short black hair styled in a bowl cut. His eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses, similar to how he himself wore his sunglasses. The boy held a metal pipe in one hand and leaned it against his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Doflamingo raised his fists. "What do you want?"

"Just attacking trees like that won't make you stronger," The boy said. "I can teach you a better way of fighting,"

"Yeah right," Doflamingo snapped. "You're probably one of those town kids!"

Doflamingo charged at him. The boy dodged and stretched his leg out, tripping the former Celestial Dragon. Doflamingo crashed to the ground. Before he could stand back up, the metal pipe was held aimed at his throat. "I'm in a similar situation like yours,"

"What are you talking about?" Doflamingo asked.

"Poverty," The boy answered, removing his weapon out of the way.

"What do you want with me?" Doflamingo stood back up and dusted his clothes off. "Trying to steal from me since I'm an easy target? Tough luck. I don't have anything,"

"There are safety in numbers," The boy told him. "Let's team up," He held out his hand.

"I don't even know your name," Doflamingo retorted.

"Vergo,"

Doflamingo stared at Vergo's outstretched hand. _'If I accept…then I can get more food for Roci and me. I can get stronger and protect him better,'_ He reached out and accepted.

XXX

"Huh!?" Lily exclaimed. "We're moving!?"

"Yeah," Kazoku nodded. "Flevance is a great place. You told me that you wanted to be a doctor when you grow up, right?"

"Yeah," Lily answered.

"Well, Flevance has this really great med school that I want to enroll you in," Kazoku explained. "I have a friend living over there and she said that we can crash at her place,"

Lily seemed hesitant and fiddled with the bracelet around his wrist. _'Why am I reluctant to move? It's been a year since I lost my memories and we haven't made progress over here. I guess I have to move on now.'_ She smiled up to her adopted older brother. "Let's start packing,"

XXX

Lily stared in awe as they walked through Flevance. It was like a snowy country straight out of a fairy tale. The buildings were white, the earth was white, the grass was white, and the trees were white. Everything was white all due to the ore known as Amber Lead. "Such a pretty place!" She ran ahead.

"Oi Lily don't go too far!" Kazoku called.

"Sure thing!" Lily yelled back as she ran out of sight, causing Kazoku to sigh at her actions. She stopped at an ice cream stand, her mouth beginning to water at the sight of the delicious cool treat. She walked up to the stand and held up her pointer finger. "One scoop of strawberry ice cream please,"

"Coming right up kid," The man grabbed a waffle cone and the scooper, placing one perfect scoop of the pinkish dessert into the cone. "Two hundred beri please,"

Lily reached for her beri pouch and realized that she had left it with Kazoku. "Oops," She mentally sweat-dropped.

"I don't have all day kid," The man tapped his shoe on the cobblestone, starting to get impatient.

"Here," A teenage boy with messy black hair and black eyes handed the ice cream stand owner two coins, each worth a hundred beri. "That should cover it," The man placed the two coins inside the cash register and handed the cone to Lily.

"Thank you," Lily bowed in appreciation towards the fifteen year old. "I'm Liliana but you can call me Lily,"

"Name's Trafalgar Sosuke," The boy introduced. "You must be new around here since I haven't seen your face before. I'm a medical student, striving to be a great doctor,"

"No way!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm going to enroll in the medical school too!"

"Then I'll show you around campus tomorrow, introduce you to the teachers," Sosuke said.

"That'd be great," Lily grinned. "I guess I should get back to my older brother before he gets worried. Thanks again for the ice cream,"

"Don't mention it," Sosuke said. "Two hundred is hardly anything. Just be sure to make sure you have money with you when you want to buy something again,"

"I'll remember it," Lily laughed before heading back to where Kazoku was.

XXX

 **Lily: 15 years old  
Doffy: 10 years old  
Roci: 8 years old  
Kazoku: 18 years old**

The three ex-Celestial Dragons were being strung up with rope above a blazing fire and were blindfolded. Spears were thrown and arrows were shot at them as the villagers screamed with anger. The three screamed in pain as they were hurt. Homing begged them to stop, to only aim their weapons at him and not his two sons. But the villagers were too angry to care and wanted them _all_ to feel pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL YOU JERKS!" Doflamingo screamed.

A dark wave emitted from the boy, extinguishing the hellfire. A few seconds later, each villager collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Vergo had been watching from afar and barely managed to stay conscious after the wave of Haki. _'I'll have to report this to Trebol,'_ He then noticed that the three ex-World Nobles were also unconscious so he quickly brought them down before leaving.

XXX

"Ne, everyone fell unconscious you say?" Trebol asked.

"Yeah," Vergo nodded, vouching for Doflamingo.

"That must have been Conqueror's Haki then," Trebol said. "You have the qualities of a king,"

"Qualities of a king?" Doflamingo questioned.

"Only one in a million people has Conqueror's Haki," Trebol explained. "Is there anyone you want to get revenge on?"

Doflamingo thought back to the reason he was suffering in the first place. It was because of his father that they left Mariejois. It was because of his father that they were chased and tortured by the villagers. It was because of his father that their mother died. It was because of his father that Lily ran away. He wanted revenge on his father, the villagers, and the other Celestial Dragons. "There are tons of people I want revenge on!"

Trebol placed a grey pear-shaped fruit with swirls and a pistol on the table. "This is a Devil Fruit known as the String-String Fruit. With it, you will gain power,"

Without hesitating, Doflamingo bit into the fruit, gagging at the terrible taste but nonetheless he swallowed it. He then grabbed the pistol, knowing full well on who he was going to kill with the first bullet.

XXX

In Flevance, Lily had become acquainted with the other townspeople. She became friends with many of her classmates but Trafalgar Sosuke was the person she considered her best friend. In fact, she was the classmate she spent most of her time with outside of class.

* * *

 **I know, I know: WHERE THE **** HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN UPDATING!?  
I've been thinking about which ideas to use and about how Doflamingo and Rocinante will reunite with Liliana, if they ever will.**


	7. Love

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Warning(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Love**

 **Lily: 17 years old  
Doffy: 12 years old  
Roci: 10 years old  
Kazoku: 20 years old  
Sosuke: 18 years old**

Everyone in town knew Doflamingo. They knew him as the twelve year old leader of the "Doflamingo Family." Despite him only being younger than a teenager, the entire town feared him and his mafia group. Families shut their windows at sight of them. Businessmen kneeled as they passed by. Thugs made sure that they stayed out of their way. It was as if he and his four followers had taken control of the city.

However, Doflamingo wasn't satisfied. He was in control of a city but that was only a small percentage of the world. He wanted more power, more fame, and more money. He wanted to expand his territories. He wanted to grow stronger so that even more pirates feared him. To expand he'd have to travel to other islands. He was going to start his own pirate crew, the Donquixote Pirates.

XXX

Lily got her first boyfriend at the age of seventeen. He was a tall boy the same age as her with pale skin, nape-length black hair, and light eyes. His name was Rei and he too was a foreigner like Lily. In fact, he had moved there just that year. Lily and Rei were attracted to each other and began to date rather quickly. This meant that Lily spent less time with Sosuke than she used to.

Now Lily was going to introduce Rei to Kazoku. Knowing that Kazoku could be overprotective sometimes, Lily was worrying about how the two would react to each other. Rei was invited to dinner with her and Kazoku. Kazoku at his usual place at the table, glaring straight at Rei. Rei was unfazed by Kazoku's treatment towards him. "If you got something to say, spit it out,"

"Why should I allow you to date my sister?" Kazoku interrogated.

"It doesn't matter whether you allow her or not," Rei responded. "If she wants to date me, she can. If she doesn't, fine with me,"

"So…Rei," Kazoku took a sip from his wine. "Where do you come from?"

"Couple islands away," Rei answered.

"Which island?"

"I'm not gonna tell you just because you asked," Rei snorted. "I'll tell you whatever the hell I want,"

"Rei don't be rude," Lily scolded.

Rei placed a cigar in his mouth. Before he lit it Kazoku said, "No smoking in my house,"

Rei clicked his tongue but put the cigar away. "Fine,"

"Lily can I talk to you in the living room?" Kazoku requested.

Lily complied and both left Rei alone in the dining room. "What is it?"

"What the hell do you see in that guy?" Kazoku asked. "He's rude and he smokes!"

"Well we're around the same age," Lily said. "And we both like freedom. He takes me out on dates and offers to pay even when I say I can afford it. He's actually kind of a nice guy, Kazoku,"

"Kind of?" Kazoku raised a brow. "Lily, I don't trust him,"

XXX

One week later, Rei was speaking to Lily about something important. "Let's leave Flevance and set sail,"

Lily was taken aback, shocked at the sudden suggestion. "W-What? What do you mean?"

"Let's leave this place behind and explore not just the rest of North Blue," Rei said. "Let's become pirates,"

"Pirates!?" Lily exclaimed. "Rei, are you crazy!? Becoming a pirate means that the Marines will hunt you down! It means that you'll gain a bounty and people might try to take your head when you're asleep! It means—"

"It means living by your own rules!" Rei snapped. "Aren't you tired of having to obey whatever the World Government and Navy says!?"

"At least the Marines keep people safe!" Lily yelled back.

Rei left without saying anything else. That was it for the two of them, they had broken up. Rei moved away and Lily never saw or spoke to him again.

XXX

Kazoku and Sosuke were sitting in Kazoku's living room. "So you're attracted to my sister?"

Sosuke began to sweat nervously. "N-No! We're just friends!"

Kazoku chuckled. "I saw the way you looked at that bastard Rei,"

"I was just making sure he treated her right!" Sosuke claimed.

"Jealousy was evident on your expression," Kazoku smirked. "You like her more than a friend,"

"Of course I like her like a best friend!" Sosuke quickly said.

Kazoku just shook his head. "Admit it Sosuke. You like Lily in a romantic way,"

Sosuke sighed and scratched his head. "Guess I should've been more discreet about it. It's not as if Lily feels the same way though,"

"You'll never know if you never confess," Kazoku said. "Besides, if she does like you back I approve of you more than Rei," He then grabbed the collar of Sosuke's shirt. "But if you _ever_ hurt her I will hunt you down and torture you in the most painful way possible before slowly killing you! Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Sosuke stuttered.

Sosuke comforted Lily after the break up. Whenever Lily needed a shoulder to cry on or just a friend to talk to, she came to Sosuke. After about three months, the two began dating each other. Sosuke confession was unintended when he was comforting his crush. Nevertheless, Lily returned the feelings.

XXX

 **Lily: 18 years old  
Doffy: 13 years old  
Roci: 11 years old  
Bellemere: 12 years old  
Kazoku: 21 years old  
Sosuke: 19 years old**

Sengoku, Tsuru, Rocinante, and Bellemere were on a Navy ship, sailing towards Flevance. "Thank goodness we finally get a break from Garp," Rocinante groaned.

"Where are we heading?" Bellemere asked.

"Flevance," Tsuru answered. "They have many festivals and we thought that you guys would like to attend one,"

"As long as Garp-san is nowhere near us, I'm fine with it," Rocinante said.

* * *

 **I'm planning on having Lily regain her memories the next chapter. Hmm…should Doflamingo also go to Flevance?**

 **I vaguely hinted Rei to be someone we know. Who has pale skin, nape-length black hair, and light eyes? He has a pug.**


	8. Rocinante

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Warning(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Rocinante**

 **Lily: 18 years old  
Doffy: 13 years old  
Roci: 11 years old  
Bellemere: 12 years old  
Kazoku: 21 years old  
Sosuke: 19 years old**

Lily and Sosuke had been dating for about a year now. After graduating from the academy, they had both began working at a hospital, easily becoming popular amongst the staff with their positive attitudes and intelligence. But today they had a day off and were going to the festival. No one remembered what that day's festival was celebrating, but there were so many that everyone stopped giving a crap about the reason.

On the way to the festival, Lily was running ahead. When she reached a corner, she ended up bumping into another person, falling backwards. "Ow…" She rubbed her head and looked up to the other person. "Sorry. Are you alright?"

The other person happened to be Donquixote Rocinante. Rocinante was staring at her, eyes wide. His eyes focused on the bracelet on her wrist that spelled out LILLYANNA. Hesitantly Rocinante said, "Liliana?"

"How…how do you know my name?" Lily asked, getting up.

"Lily, is it really you?" Rocinante took a step closer.

Lily took a step back. "Who are you?"

"Lily, what's wrong?" Sosuke rushed to his girlfriend's side.

"Lily, it's me Rocinante," Rocinante said. "I'm your brother. Don't you remember?"

Lily gripped her head in pain, falling to her knees. "Lily!" Sosuke knelt down beside her.

"My head…" Lily groaned. "It…it hurts!" She started to see memories that have been long forgotten.

 _She remembered playing in their large yard back in Mariejois._

 _She remembered petting and riding the royal horses, racing them around the estate._

 _She remembered her family: her mother, her father, and her two younger brothers._

 _She remembered leaving Mariejois._

 _She remembered working at the café._

 _She remembered their mother's death._

XXX

Sosuke had rushed Lily to the hospital, the latter having fainted after screaming out in pain. Rocinante followed them. The doctors on duty took Lily from Sosuke while he called Kazoku on the Den-Den Mushi. "Kazoku?"

 _"Sosuke? What is it?"_

"Lily's in the hospital,"

 _"What happened!?"_

"She…her head started hurting and she collapsed,"

 _"I'm on my way!"_

Five minutes later, Kazoku arrived. "Sosuke, what happened to Lily?"

"She bumped into that guy," Sosuke pointed to Rocinante. "And then she started to get a major headache. The next thing I knew, she was screaming loudly before collapsing,"

Kazoku grabbed Rocinante by his shirt. "Who the hell are you!? What did you do to my sister!?"

"Sister?" Rocinante asked. "She's not your sister. Liliana is _my_ sister!"

"Wait, are you her biological brother?" Kazoku questioned.

Rocinante nodded. "She disappeared five years ago. We tried searching for her but came up empty handed. How do you guys know her?"

"I found her injured and washed up on the riverbank," Kazoku explained. "She was amnesiac so I adopted her as my sister,"

Rocinante then turned to Sosuke. "I'm her boyfriend," Sosuke answered.

Rocinante grabbed Sosuke by his shirt collar. "If you hurt her I will slowly kill you, you hear me!? I will murder you as slowly and as painfully as I possibly could! But before I murder you, I would send you to Vegapunk as a test subject for his latest weapons!"

"Water Kazoku-san? Trafalgar Sosuke-san?" The doctor called. "Water Liliana has woken up,"

The three males all quietly entered the hospital room. "Lily?"

Lily looked towards them. "Hey,"

"How are you feeling?" Sosuke asked.

"Better," She said tiredly. "My head doesn't feel like it's being cracked open,"

"That's good," Kazoku chuckled.

Lily looked towards Rocinante. "Are you…are you Rocinante?"

Rocinante smiled a bit. "Yeah, it's me. It's been forever, Lily,"

Tears began to well up in Lily's eyes. "Yes, it has been five years. Where are Father and Doffy?"

Rocinante's smile disappeared. "Father's…" His voice became softer. "Father's…"

"Roci, what happened to Father?" Lily asked.

Tears pricked at Rocinante's eyes. "Two years after Mother died and you disappeared…Doffy shot Father in the head…"

Lily gasped and sat up, bringing Rocinante into a hug. "Roci…"

"I begged him to stop but…he wouldn't listen!" Now Rocinante was crying. "I'm sorry Lily…"

"Roci, you were only eight years old," Lily comforted him. "It's not your fault. Doffy always directs his anger at others. How did you and Doffy get separated?"

"I ran away," Rocinante confessed. "After hours of wandering, I encountered Sengoku-san. He adopted me, treating me like his own son. I'm now a Marine, a Chief Petty Officer"

XXX

After a couple more minutes of crying, they all left the hospital. "I apologize, we haven't introduced ourselves," Kazoku told Rocinante. "I am Water Kazoku, Lily's adopted older brother,"

"I am Trafalgar Sosuke, Lily's boyfriend," Sosuke held his hand out.

Rocinante shook both of their hands. "Donquixote Rocinante, Lily's younger brother. Thank you for taking care of my big sister,"

"Roci, how did you get here anyway?" Lily asked.

"A Navy warship with Sengoku-san, Tsuru-san, and my best friend Bellemere," Rocinante answered. "Sengoku-san and Tsuru-san wanted to give us a break from Garp-san so they brought us to Flevance for the festival," As he took another step forward, he tripped and landed on his back.

"Are you alright?" Sosuke asked.

Lily chuckled. "I guess you're still clumsy as always, little brother. The festival will still be going on for hours, so we mind as well still enjoy it. Roci, what do you want to do?"

"I saw this flamingo stuffed animal at one of the stalls," Rocinante said. "I tried winning it but I couldn't pop the balloons with the darts,"

"I'll win it for you, Roci," Lily grinned. "It'll be a piece of cake,"

When they got to the stall, Lily paid for one turn and was given three darts. She threw each dart and…they all missed. They were literally _way_ off, as in they were not even next to the balloons. Kazoku sighed and paid for another turn, grabbing each of the darts and popping three balloons. He handed his prize to Rocinante. "Thanks Kazoku-nii!" Rocinante smiled.

"You're welcome," Kazoku nodded. "Hey, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm eleven," Rocinante answered.

"ELEVEN!?" Kazoku and Sosuke exclaimed. "You look like you're fifteen!"

"I think my brother got the tall genes from one of our ancestors,"

* * *

 **Next chapter will probably be some sibling bonding at the festival. I don't know if I want Doflamingo to go to Flevance yet because it'd be too coincidental. Then again, ALL Eleven Supernovas arrived at the same time on Sabaody Archipelago. What do you readers think?**


	9. Parting Ways

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Warning(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Parting Ways**

 **Lily: 18 years old  
Doffy: 13 years old  
Roci: 11 years old  
Bellemere: 12 years old  
Kazoku: 21 years old  
Sosuke: 19 years old**

Lily, Rocinante, Kazoku, and Sosuke went to the next stall. At that stall you had to shoot a target and depending on your score, you would get a prize. Rocinante paid for a turn and grabbed the gun, aiming carefully at the target. He pulled the trigger and it landed on the outermost layer of the target. He aimed more to the right and pulled the trigger once more. It landed on the middle layer. For his last shot, the bullet embedded itself right below the bull's-eye.

"You were close, Roci," Lily patted her little brother's back.

"You're lucky that Garp's not here to see that you missed the bull's eye," A twelve year old girl with maroon hair said.

"Bellemere!" Rocinante walked up to her. "Sorry I ran off,"

"Who're those guys?" Bellemere pointed at the others.

"That's my sister Liliana, our adopted brother Kazoku, and Lily's boyfriend Sosuke," Rocinante introduced. "Guys, this is my best friend and comrade, Bellemere,"

"Your girlfriend?" Lily teased.

Rocinante and Bellemere blushed. "We're just friends!"

Lily giggled. "Sure you guys are _just_ friends,"

"Let's just go to the next game!" Bellemere quickly said.

The next game stand was ring toss. You needed three out of five rings to be on the bottles. Most of them got one or two rings on. When it was Rocinante's turn, he took a few steps back. As he moved backwards, he tripped and sent all of his rings flying. Miraculously, all of them landed on a bottle.

At the dart throwing stand where they had to pop balloons, Rocinante once again tripped. This time the darts landed inches away from the stall keeper. None of the balloons had been popped. They went from stall to stall, playing each game. They went to all of the food stalls and did their best to taste one of each dish being served. They were all taking a break when they noticed people beginning to cower in fear. "What the hell?" Liliana stood up.

"P-Pirates are h-here," A man stuttered as he informed Liliana and Sosuke. "T-T-They w-w-want to restock a-and then they'll l-leave,"

"Now, now," The pirate crew approached them. The captain of the crew was a large man with a thick, bushy beard and a crooked smile with some rotting teeth due to bad hygiene. "Who's this pretty lady here?" He approached Lily and put a hand to her cheek.

Lily slapped the man's hand away. "Get your hands off me!"

Sosuke and Kazoku pushed Lily and the kids behind them. "Restock your ship and leave!"

"I like feisty women," The captain grinned. "So I'm taking her with me," He looked to his crew. "Men, kill these idiots who are standing in my way,"

Kazoku and Sosuke got into a fighting stance and began to fight the pirate henchmen. They kicked and punched, dodging to avoid the cutlasses the criminals wielded. Roci and Bellemere teamed up to take down one pirate at a time. However, there were too many and they were being overwhelmed. They were pinned to the ground.

Just as the captain was about to fire a bullet to Kazoku and Sosuke's skulls, Marines arrived and surrounded them. Within seconds, the pirate crew was taken into custody.

XXX

A few hours later, Bellemere had received a call. She turned to Rocinante. "Garp's coming here to kidnap us. Apparently he thinks we should be spending this time for training,"

"Shouldn't that Garp guy be giving you breaks too?" Sosuke asked.

"The only break that Garp knows is the one that involves something being destroyed," Bellemere claimed.

"I guess that means that we'll be parting ways, Rocinante," Lily said sadly.

"I don't want to leave so soon!" Roci said. "We've been separated for years and finally reunited! Now we have to leave each other again?"

"It's not like it is goodbye forever," Lily told him. "I remember everything now and I don't plan on forgetting again. You can come back and visit as many times as you want,"

"Promise?" Roci wiped his tears away.

"Of course," Lily nodded, bringing him into a hug.

Roci sniffled and then regained his composure as he turned to Kazoku and Sosuke. "If any one of you hurts Lily in any way, whether it's emotionally or physically, I will make you regret it!"

 _'Is this really that same boy that was crying mere seconds ago!?'_

"ROCI-KUN! BELLE-KUN!"

"There's our cue to run for our lives," Bellemere shook hands with Lily. "It was nice meeting you, Liliana-san," She then grabbed Roci and began to run in the opposite direction of where the Marine ships were docked.

"They'll be great Marines one day," Lily commented. She giggled when Roci tripped, landing face first into the dirt. "I wonder if Roci will ever manage his clumsiness,"

"Probably not considering that is the fifth time he tripped since they started running," Sosuke told her.

* * *

 **Donquixote Liliana is back! I had half of this chapter done and then had forgotten about it.**

 **Next chapter is gonna have a time skip.**


	10. Planning

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Tag(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Planning**

 **Lily: 28 years old  
Doffy: 23 years old  
Roci: 21 years old (Lieutenant Commander)  
Bellemere: 22 years old (Captain, retired)  
Kazoku: 31 years old  
Sosuke: 29 years old  
Law: 8 years old  
Nami: 2 years old  
Nojiko: 4 years old**

Ten years had passed. Many things had happened over the decade. Lily and Sosuke got married and had two children, a boy named Law and a girl named Lami. Over the years, Rocinante and Bellemere visited. Eventually the two Marines started dating and got married. During a mission, Bellemere had come across two young girls and had decided to adopt them as their daughters.

When Rocinante and Bellemere wanted to visit Flevance for the family to meet Nami and Nojiko, they were confused when they were denied entry. The entire perimeter of the White Town was fenced and heavily guarded. "Leave," The guard ordered. "If you don't, then you might get infected with the White Lead Disease,"

Rocinante and Bellemere looked to each other. They wanted to demand answers but with Nami and Nojiko with them, they didn't want to put them into harm's way. They decided to return to Cocoyasi Village. While Nojiko was playing with Nami in the living room, Rocinante called his sister.

 _"Hello?"_

"Lily, what's going on in Flevance?" Rocinante asked. He noted how his older sister's voice was full of exhaustion. "Bellemere, the girls, and I wanted to visit but were denied entry? They said something about White Lead Disease?"

 _"Do you know how Flevance is mostly made up of a white ore known as amber lead? It's actually poisoning people. The symptoms are white patches on the skin accompanied with pain. Each generation's lifespan is shortened due to the White Lead Disease,"_

Rocinante was shocked. "Why didn't you ask for help!? The World Government could help search for a cure!"

 _"We tried, Roci…We begged them to help us…but they only wanted the profit from the amber lead. Sosuke and I are the best doctors in Flevance so we're trying to create a cure but we had no luck so far. The neighboring countries thought we were contagious and refused to help us! They shot anyone from Flevance and anyone who had the White Lead Disease!"_

Rocinante could hear Liliana's voice cracking and her bursting into tears. "I…I'll try speaking to Sengoku-san!"

 _"Please…I can't let Law and Lami die…"_

The call then ended. Rocinante looked to Bellemere. "Stay here and take care of Nami and Nojiko,"

XXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP FLEVANCE!?"

"Quiet down Rocinante!" Sengoku scolded.

"Why can't we help!?" Rocinante demanded. "Innocent people are dying!"

"The World Government officials gave the orders to not interfere with Flevance unless we are told otherwise by them," Sengoku claimed. "We can't disobey the World Government,"

Rocinante's image of the World Government and the Marines shattered. "The Marines are supposed to help people…" Tears began to stream down. "Sengoku-san…my older sister and her family are in Flevance…I can't just let them die! All because of what? The ****ing World Government is greedy!?"

"Rocinante, disobeying the World Government is practically making them your enemy," Sengoku told him softly.

A ceiling panel fell and crashed to the floor. A Marine rear-admiral jumped down and landed perfectly on his two feet. His orange hair was a mess from being in that cramped space. His green eyes squinted for a bit as he adjusted to the lighting. "Sengoku, sir, I am Rear-Admiral Dante, the leader of Rocinante's squad. Permission to assist World Government soldiers in securing the perimeter around Flevance?"

"What!?" Rocinante stared at Dante in disbelief. "You want the squad to help keep innocent people caged up like animals!?"

"You do understand that it will take time for that request to reach the World Government officials," Sengoku reminded.

"I understand, sir," Dante nodded. "But I would like my squad to contribute more,"

"What is your real intention, Dante?" Sengoku asked. "You don't use formalities unless you are plotting something,"

"If I tell you, then you might stop us," Dante told him.

"I'll pretend as if I haven't heard anything," Sengoku claimed. "I know that you wish to help Rocinante's family. Rocinante, please set up a sound barrier,"

"Silent," Rocinante snapped his fingers together, forming a sound barrier that surrounded the three men in the room.

"We're gonna rescue everyone in Flevance!" Dante grinned. "When we head over to Flevance, nobody will suspect a thing since we were given approval to 'assist.' Then we're gonna break the fences and allow people to board the warship,"

"Will your single warship be enough to hold everyone?" Sengoku pointed out. "Where will you go afterwards? What will you do about their White Lead Disease?"

Dante's smile fell. "We'll save as many people as we can. Where we go won't matter. Nothing will forever be incurable. Someone will eventually find a cure,"

"Can't you give us multiple warships?" Rocinante asked.

"Rocinante," Sengoku said. "That would become suspicious. If it is a country like Flevance, it wouldn't require warships to keep them in line. Dante, if the World Government officials denies your request, what will you do?"

"Either way, we'll be betraying the Marines," Dante grinned. "I know that the rest of my squad will be on board with this,"

"Can you really save an entire town with just your squad?" Sengoku asked. "You can't save everyone,"

"It's better than not saving anyone," Dante told him. "Though if we need extra help…" He turned to Rocinante. "Since we won't be Marines after the rescue…"

"I am not contacting my brother!" Rocinante snapped. "Besides, why the hell would he help us!?"

"Your brother treats his crew like his own family," Dante explained. "If you tell him that you, his _little brother_ , needs his help to rescue your guys' _older sister_ , then he'll surely offer assistance,"

"Garp is going to be furious when he learns that an entire squad of Marines are traitors," Sengoku sighed.


	11. Doflamingo

**Donquixote Liliana**

 **Title:** Donquixote Liliana  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.  
 **Tag(s):** OC-centric; OOCness; Alternative Universe/AU

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Doflamingo**

 **Lily: 28 years old  
Doffy: 23 years old  
Roci: 21 years old (Lieutenant Commander)  
Bellemere: 22 years old (Captain, retired)  
Kazoku: 31 years old  
Sosuke: 29 years old  
Law: 8 years old  
Lami: 6 years old  
Nami: 2 years old  
Nojiko: 4 years old**

"Young Master!" Baby 5 and Buffalo ran into the Donquixote Pirates' Spider Miles base. "Some Marines want to talk to you!"

"Marines?" Diamante questioned. "They want to talk?"

"Fufufu, if they try something then we'll just kill them," Doflamingo said. "Send them in,"

Baby 5 and Buffalo left and returned with two soldiers dressed in uniform. "Yo," Dante greeted. "I'm Rear-Admiral Dante and that's your younger brother, Lieutenant Commander Rocinante,"

"Roci?" Doflamingo's eyes widened behind his shades.

"Let's get down to business," Dante interrupted. "Sorry to ruin the brotherly reunion, but there are more important things to talk about," He turned to Rocinante. "Tell him,"

Rocinante forced himself to speak. "Doflamingo…I need your help… _Liliana_ needs your help…"

Doflamingo stared at Rocinante. "How long did you know where Lily was?"

"Ten years," Rocinante confessed.

Doflamingo immediately grew angry. "You knew for _ten years_ but didn't bother to tell me!? You knew how worried I was about her!"

"You didn't care when you killed Father!" Rocinante yelled, letting his anger out. "You might've killed me and Lily too! Lily has a family now and I intend on saving them, whether you're helping or not!"

"I would never harm you or Lily," Doflamingo told him softly. "You two are my brother and sister. Lily's family is by extension my family too,"

"So…does that mean you'll help us?" Dante asked. "Because we could _really_ use the help,"

"Anything for my family,"

XXX

"Shouldn't we wait for the status on whether our request was accepted or denied?" Sky asked Dante.

"I already know that it will be denied," Dante said. "They are probably suspicious of my request. Rocinante, don't tell your sister that we're going to save them soon. I fear that someone might listen to the conversation,"

Rocinante nodded, though he desperately wanted to call Lily to constantly check up on her and her family.

XXX

"Lily's in Flevance?" Doflamingo asked Rocinante, intending to catch up while they were headed to their destination.

"Yeah," Rocinante nodded. "She was adopted by Water Kazoku who raised her and treated her like his real younger sister. Lily's husband was born and raised in Flevance. His name's Trafalgar Sosuke. They have two kids, Law and Lami,"

"How old are they?" Doflamingo inquired.

"Law's eight years old right now and Lami is six," Rocinante informed. "Law wants to be a doctor like Lily and Sosuke. Lami is still uncertain about what she wants to be,"

"So you're a Marine now?"

"Sengoku-san, one of the three admirals, found me," Rocinante said. "He treated me like a son. I decided to join the Marines,"

"Is that a wedding ring on your finger?" Doflamingo pointed at the silver band. "You're married?"

"Yeah," Rocinante answered. "Bellemere's my best friend in the Marines. We started dating and then we got married. We have two daughters, Nami and Nojiko. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Sailing, stealing, killing," Doflamingo shrugged. "The normal pirate stuff,"

"Wow, this is one very awkward conversation," Sicarius, one of the Marines from Rocinante's squad, stood a few feet away from them. "The atmosphere is so awkward and tense. You guys need to chillax around each other. You two are brothers,"

"Sicarius, what do you want?" Rocinante asked.

"Just making sure you guys aren't killing each other," Sicarius took a sip from his juice box. "There was so much anger back at Spider Miles,"

"Any ideas on what the squad will do after we leave the Marines?" Rocinante inquired.

"We're ditching you and your family at Cocoyasi Village," Sicarius answered. "Then we're becoming a pirate crew,"

"A pirate crew?" Rocinante raised a brow. "Why not revolutionaries like Dragon?"

"Dante is tired of taking orders," Sicarius smirked. "Besides, being a pirate means that we're free. Also, he _really_ wanted to design a pirate flag as a dragon's head,"

"He's calling the crew the Draco Pirates?"

"Yep," Sicarius nodded. "He planned to become a pirate for years. He just needed a good reason for betraying the Marines,"

"Please tell me he did not have a design for a pirate ship ready," Rocinante groaned.

"He totally does have one ready," Sicarius chuckled.

Doflamingo wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was jealous of Rocinante's Marine squad. Rocinante saw them as family and interacted with them so casually. Whenever he interacted with his brother, it was always a very awkward atmosphere. It was as if they were strangers.

XXX

When the ship was nearing Flevance, they saw that the White Town was in flames.

* * *

 **This chapter is shorter than usual because I wanted it to focus more on Rocinante and Doflamingo interacting. The Flevance Rescue will take place in the next chapter.**


End file.
